Power Rangers Wild Force
Power Rangers Wild Force (often abbreviated as "PRWF") was the tenth incarnation of the Power Rangers series, based on the Super Sentai series Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger (100 Beasts Task Force Growl Ranger) Power Rangers Wild Force takes place in 2002, continuing the tradition of having the incarnation taking place the year it was released. The first part of the series was originally broadcast on the Fox Kids children's television block, but was later moved to the ABC Kids children's television block in mid-season following the buyout of the Power Rangers franchise by Disney. Despite the presence of various references to the Power Rangers fandom, the series was unpopular with most fans, many believing that the acting and episode scripting was horrible. Other fans believe that there were too many Zords on the show when compared to previous incarnations of the Power Rangers. In addition, many hated the Cole Evans character because his overall personality is best described as being a "blockhead". Synopsis The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Force Power Rangers. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of animals, he was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless creatures. As the series continues, he finds the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn son, Cole, was also presumed dead. The annual team-up episodes saw the Wild Force Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers in order to stop three mutant Orgs (the Mut-Orgs) from polluting the Earth. It also featured the first time (and to date only time) when a former villain teamed up with the Rangers to face the enemy. These episodes are special as it contained numerous references to various longtime fans of Power Rangers. Fans generally consider this teamup one of the best, due to the fact that the episode was written by a member of the fandom who was later hired to write for Wild Force, and the fact that the teamup brought closure to several plotholes in Time Force. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, Power Rangers: Wild Force also had a special episode commemorating it as the tenth incarnation, by having Cole team up with the nine Red Rangers before him, (in order of incarnations, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Tommy Oliver, Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers), in order to defeat the Machine Empire one final time. This was known as Forever Red. Characters Rangers Image:WF_Cole.jpg| Cole Evans Image:WF_Danny.jpg| Danny Delgado Image:WF_Max.jpg| Max Cooper Image:WF_Taylor.jpg| Taylor Earhardt Image:WF Alysa.jpg| Alyssa Enrile Image:WF_Merrick.jpg| Merrick Baliton Allies * Princess Shayla: guardian of the Animarium (portrayed by Ann Marie Crouch). * Animus: the ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. * Time Force Power Rangers * Red Rangers: nine other Red Rangers from the past team up with Cole to battle the Machine Empire. |style="background-color:red" width=20px| |Jason Lee Scott of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers |- *Aurico of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers: Zeo *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson of Power Rangers: Turbo *Andros of Power Rangers: In Space *Leo Corbett of ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy *Carter Grayson of ''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue *Wesley Collins of Power Rangers: Time Force *Eric Myers of ''Power Rangers: Time Force * Kite: the human incarnation of Animus. Villains * Jindrax * Toxica * Master Org * Retinax * Nayzor * Mandilok * Zen-Aku * Machine Empire List of Wild Force Monsters Monsters from PRWF * each episodes of Sing Song and The Master's Herald. * summon spirit of Orgs. ** Turbine Org ** Camera Org ** Freezer Org ** Bus Org ** Karaoke Org ** Samurai Org * featured Orgs ** Clock Org ** Bell Org ** Lion Tamer Org ** Flute Org ** Tire Org ** Tombstone Org ** Ship Org Arsenal * Growl Phone: Morpher of the Wild Force Rangers; with miniature robot or animal modes. * Lunar Caller: Morpher of the Lunar Wolf Ranger. *Crystal Saber & Power Animal Crystals * Weapons: Personal weapons used by the Rangers (White Tiger Baton, Golden Eagle Sword, Black Bison Axe, Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Red Lion Fang); can combine into Jungle Sword for the "Savage Slash" attack. * Animarium Armor: The Red Ranger's Battlizer granted to him by the Falcon Zord. It allows him to fly, form a shield from the wings, and fire energy blasts. * Savage Cycles: Motorcycles given to the Wild Force Rangers by their Wild Zords. * Wild Force Rider: Motorcycle given to the Red Ranger by Animus to replace his destroyed Savage Cycle. Zords * Wild Zords ** Red Lion (Cole) ** Eagle Zord (Taylor) ** Shark Zord (Max) ** Bison Zord (Danny) ** White Tiger Zord (Alyssa) ** Elephant Zord (Alyssa) ** Giraffe Zord (Max) ** Black & Polar Bear Zords (Taylor) ** Gorilla Zord (Cole) ** Soul Bird ** Wolf, Hammerhead & Alligator Zords (Merrick) ** Rhino & Armadillo Zords (Danny) ** Deer Zord (Alyssa) ** Falcon Zord (Cole) * Wild Force Megazord (combination of Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison & Tiger, sometimes w/t Elephant, Black and Polar Bear, Giraffe, Rhino & Armadillo, Wolf, and Hammerhead Shark zords) * Kongazord (combination of Gorilla, Black & Polar Bear, Bison & Eagle, sometimes w/t Rhino & Armadillo, Deer,and Giraffe) * Predazord (combination of Wolf, Hammerhead & Alligator) * Isis Megazord (combination of Falcon, Armadillo, Giraffe, Rhino & Deer sometimes w/t Wolf & Hammerhead Shark) * Animus Megazord * Pegasus Megazord (combination of Falcon, Lion, Elephant, Shark & Tiger) Episodes Trivia *In the first Wild Force promo (the one that aired after Time Force ended), the full faces of the Japanese actors from Gaoranger as they begin to transform can be seen. *First time Power Rangers actually copied a sentai tranformation sequence in every detail. Incarnations like Zeo and In Space, were similar, but not quite the same because it made modifications to the transformations; such as Zeo using gridlines and In Space having "Morphing Complete." *It should be noted that Alyssa Enrilé (the White Wild Force Ranger) was the first Power Ranger known to attend college and serve as a Ranger simultaneously. *It was the first Power Rangers team to start off with an even number of individuals as rangers (four). In Power Rangers in Space technically there were two rangers, however Zhane was incapacited at the time so only one ranger (Andros) remained. Likewise, in Power Rangers Time Force, only one individual, Alex the original Red Time Force Ranger was shown to have the ability to morph at the start of the season. All other seasons have began with an odd number with either three Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers: SPD or five individuals receiving their powers simultaneously. (Note: You cannot count Power Rangers Turbo as starting off with four because of the fact if Rocky would not have hurt himself, he would have received the Blue Turbo powers, and also the fact when the Turbo Rangers morphed for the very first time, Justin had already offically joined the team to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. *It was the first series where the Red Ranger (the leader) has been the last individual to join a Power Rangers team, followed by Power Rangers: SPD , Power Rangers: Mystic Force and Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. *It should also be noted that before the arrival of Cole (the Red Wild Force Ranger), Taylor was the leader, thus making her the first known Yellow Ranger ever to lead a Power Ranger team. *This was the first regular Power Ranger series not to feature a Pink Ranger. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers did so first, although this one is not considered to be a complete season. *The series was unique in the fact that the villains are called 'Orgs', much like in Gaoranger. Even the monsters the Power Rangers had to defeat mostly had no name changes in the transition. *Power Rangers Wild Force has the distiction of featuring the oldest known Power Ranger (Merrick the Lunar Wolf Ranger was 3,000 years old at the time of his release). *Merrick also has the distinction of being the first Power Ranger to sport facial hair (a goatee), (Dr. Thomas Oliver of Power Rangers Dino Thunder was the second which he displayed in his appearances from Day of the dino to Thunder Struck, as he never Unmorphed in Wormhole in SPD, although from Green With Evil up to Forever Red, He was still clean shaven), (Leanbow of Power Rangers Mystic Force also had a small beard and a mustache), generally male Power Rangers are clean shaven. *Also, Forever Red was Tommy Oliver's first appearance to Sport a Short Hair (Unlike his Previous appearances From Green With Evil to Passing The Torch Part 2)which he retains in his later appearances from Day Of The Dino to Thunder Struck Part 2 Plus a Goatee(Note that he never Appeared Unmorphed in Wormhole in Power Rangers SPD) *It was the third series to feature villains who truly reformed and renounced their evil ways (The first was Astronema of Power Rangers in Space and the second were Ransik and Nadira in Power Rangers Time Force. Jindrax and Toxica aided the rangers in defeating Master Org and left to find their place in the world in the finale.) *This season holds the record of the highest number of Zords featured: 22 (including the pieces of Animus) (Baby Soul Bird is not counted, because it is not a Zord itself; it was stated to work as a cockpit) (Adult Soul Bird and the last identified Zords don't count, since their appearances were nothing but cameos). *This series also has the current record for power ranger appearances from previous seasons, at 13. The first were the 6 Time Force rangers, then another 7 red rangers in "Forever Red." For a total including the 6 main rangers, it would tie with SPD as both series featured 19 Rangers in a single season(SPD has 5 A and B-Squad each plus four additional in Doggie/Shadow Ranger And Sam/Omega Ranger as Regular Rangers and Kat Manx and Nova Ranger for one respective episode only plus the 5 Dino Rangers) *Although Master Org is an American-made villain, the costume used for him was recycled from Gorma, the main villain in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Princess Shayla is the second Female Mentor. *This series gave us the brief return of the comedy duo Bulk and Skull in "Forever Red and was the last series to feature the two ." *This was the last Power Ranger Series to be produced by Saban. *The Time Force-Wild Force Teamup was the first known American-made Teamup since there has never been a Gaoranger Vs Timeranger Teamup *Forever Red was the first episode to commemorate the anniversary of the Power Rangers Franchise. This would repeat in Operation Overdrive with Once A Ranger featuring five former Rangers temporarily replacing and later teaming up with the Operation Overdrive Rangers to team up against Thrax and the alliance of the villains in that series References * Power Rangers | Teams | Space Wild Force de: Wild Force fr: Force Animale